


Abscond or Perish

by apocalypseArisen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypseArisen/pseuds/apocalypseArisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets paired up with a nice girl for a chemistry lab, and doesn't realize that someone may have a grudge against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abscond or Perish

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha i made this a while ago for a friend and i always felt kind of weird about it, but i decided i would put it up here. it's a bit sad at the end so be prepared for that. please leave commentary if you'd like! i made it so it would skip long areas so that's why the paragraphs are so different.

Jade eased the water into the cylinder, frowning as she attempted to get it to the correct measurement. Dave rested his hand on her arm, trying to soothe her worries. Unfortunately, his touch only made her nerves skyrocket. Her eyes flew wide and the cup sank to the floor, shattering to pieces. Jade stared, transfixed, at the mess she just made. The class glanced in their direction, but Dave shot them glares that could intimidate a lion, his eyes slightly appearing from his glasses. They looked away quickly, continuing their lab. Dave smiled, patting Jade on the shoulder.  
“It’s okay, darling. I’ll pick it up.” He murmured, pulling the pieces off the ground gingerly. Jade reached for the last piece, but Dave quickly grabbed it first, cutting himself in the process. Crimson droplets fell and stained his white shirt. He placed the glass down, cursed to himself, and glanced over to Jade. She was staring at his finger, horror slapped on her face.   
“Dave! Are you okay?” She asked quickly, grabbing his arm and patting it furiously. She sat closer to him now, and he pursed his lips in a soft smile.  
“Don’t know if I’ll live, honey. Why don’t you carry me off to the nurse?” he replied, smiling at her. She shook her head, giggling a bit.  
“I’m sure you’ll be fine, baby.” She giggled, getting a new cup and began to restart the lab. 

 

Dave walked outside, exiting the school after film club. To his shock and delight, he saw Jade sitting on a bench, reading a book. Dave tugged on a smirk and sat next to Jade, twirling a strand of her hair in his fingers. Jade grabbed his arm quickly, twisting it behind his back on instinct. Dave gaped at her for a moment, but then smirked.   
“Don’t get so defensive, princess. Just trying to say hello.” He murmured, rubbing his arm.  
“Oh my goodness! I am so sorry Dave! I thought you were an-“ she broke off, as Dave began laughing. “What is so funny? I didn’t say anything wrong, did I?” Jade asked, scanning Dave’s face for anything, which, sadly, was quite ineffective, due to his glasses. He shook his head.  
“No, Jade, you said everything right.” He replied, pulling her into a hug.  
“Dave, what are you doing?” she whispered, as he held her close. A couple boys nearby jeered, but Jade didn’t mind. All she could feel, hear, and think about right now, was Dave. But apparently, Dave felt the opposite.

 

“What do you want, Vantas?” Dave muttered darkly, glancing around to the small crowd that stood around him.  
“Strider, you could do better than that, don’t you think? Or wait- no you couldn’t, you have that freaky eye condition that makes you wear those stupid shades all the time. Silly me, thinking you were actually cool for a second.” Karkat snickered, his group following suit. Dave gritted his teeth together, clenching his fists. He retained his cool as best he could, but he wasn’t sure how long he could hold. Jade walked over and hugged him from behind, trying to calm him down. But of course, even the best attempts could end up badly.

 

Karkat cackled. “Your pathetic, Strider. Can’t even fight me, a weakling in comparison to you.” He gestured to his muscled arms, and then to Dave’s skinny sticks. Karkat’s crowd broke out in hysterics.  
“Fuck off, Karkat.” Jade hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. Karkat blinked, and then his lips curled into a smirk.  
“Harley…” Dave warned, feeling her tense up.  
“Dave, it’s okay. They’re just messing with you. They won’t do anything.” Jade murmured, all the while scowling at Karkat. Karkat laughed, a cold, harsh, tone, turning to ice at the end.  
“Yeah, Dave. We’re just messing with you.” He smirked, a icy tone beginning to take form. “Come on guys, why don’t we just… mess with him?” he cackled, as his posse edged out from behind him, snapping their baseball bats against their hands. Jade let go of Dave, and stood to his side, doing her best to keep her most frightening face plastered onto her otherwise terrified, shaking body. Dave’s lips curled into a sneer.  
“Why don’t you try, Vantas?” Dave shot back. His eyes were white around the edges with fear, which helpfully, his glasses hid.   
“Why don’t you watch and learn our amazing attempts, Strider.” Gamzee laughed darkly.

 

They were cornered. That was inevitable from the beginning. They were outnumbered, and the opposing group had weapons. They had their fists, and their instinct. Eridan had pulled out a knife. Gamzee, twin clubs. Karkat still held his metal baseball bat, each smirking at the spots of blood coating each weapon. Jade stood behind Dave, uninjured. Dave had insisted she stay behind him, protect his back. 

“Well, Strider.” Karkat snickered. He casually strolled up to the bleeding Dave, who stood in the corner of the alleyway, heaving. Karkat propped his arm up against the wall, smirking two feet away from him. “What now?” he whispered, his breath curling around Dave like smoke.  
“Vantas, I don’t have time for your shit. Just leave me alone. We’re done now. It’s over.” Dave replied, shaking, to keep his footing.  
“Are we now, Strider? I seem to remember you doing something to someone in the past. Someone perhaps named…Makara?” Karkat muttered.  
Gamzee strolled up, a grin plastered onto his clown face. He twirled his clubs, awaiting Karkat’s word.  
“I didn’t do anything to him. What are you playing, Vantas?” Dave muttered, glancing between the two. Jade stood uneasily to his side, shifting her eyes to the four boys.  
“Do you remember your last girlfriend, Strider? The pretty one, with the black hair?” Karkat asked, smirking at Dave.  
“…Terezi? She and I broke up months ago. What are you trying to say?” Dave replied, frowning.  
“The day you asked her out… was the same exact day Gamzee was about to do the same thing. He was walking up to her, when you swooped in, suave as a prince, and took her away.” Karkat laughed, a soft, bitter thing. “And then, when you dumped her? You broke her heart. You know why she’s been missing for the past couple months, Strider?” Karkat continued, his voice holding an undertone of pure rage.  
“She left me a note. She said she was going away for a while to treat a drug addiction, a rehab place somewhere.” Dave replied, shaking his head. “I’m sorry if I caused that, if that’s what you’re implying.”  
“No, Dave. She killed herself, because you broke her.” Karkat replied evenly, twirling his bat. “Now guess who we’re going to kill?”

 

Dave struggled, his arms a part of pure fury. “I’m going to kill you! I will kill you, Karkat Vantas!” he screeched.  
A tear streaked down her cheek. “Dave.” Jade whispered, her voice cracking. Dave stared at her, hanging onto her words like a mountain climber, desperately clinging to them like lifelines. “I never got to see your eyes.” She murmured, keeping her eyes locked on him.  
Dave built up his rage into his arms, and ripped out of the hold of Eridan and Gamzee. He rushed up to Jade, his feet slapping the concrete so hard he swore the soles of his shoes would break. He pulled his fist back, for a millisecond, to punch Karkat straight in the jaw. After, he would just escape with Jade, and it’d all be over. He could report them to the police, and then live a long, prosperous life with Jade. It would be magnificent.  
His lovely life rushed in his eyes, his fist connecting to Karkat’s jaw, as Karkat’s blade ripped slowly against skin. Jade sunk to the ground, her eyes staying connected to Dave the whole time. Dave ripped the knife out of Karkat’s hand, rushing around, doing the same thing Karkat did to her, to each of them in turn. The boys all sunk to the ground, instantly at their demise. Dave threw the knife to the side, ripping off his sunglasses as his knees connected to the ground. He pulled up Jade’s body, still holding a faint beat. He pulled her close, and kissed her, his eyes, crimson and streaming, on hers the whole time.   
“I love you, Dave.” Jade murmured. Her eyes slowly dimmed, their bright emerald crushing to a dark moss. “I love you too, Jade.” Dave whispered.


End file.
